


An (Over)Protective Brother

by kitkatkaylie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Fluff, Gen, Overprotective Robb Stark, Robb Stark is a Gift, Robb means well but he can be a little overzealous, Robb puffs up with indignation like a pufferfish, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Someone (probably a Lannister) is obviously bullying Rickon, and Robb won’t rest until he finds out who...
Relationships: Rickon Stark & Robb Stark, Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	An (Over)Protective Brother

Something strange was going on with Rickon. He was snappish and avoided all conversations. 

And he had a black eye.

Robb was worried about him, his little baby brother was obviously being bullied, there was no other explanation. Why else would Rickon have a black eye? Why else would he slink around and refuse to speak to any of them?

He was definitely being bullied, even Theon agreed with Robb (although Sansa was slightly more sceptical, and Arya was convinced that Rickon had actually joined a fight club). And Robb was going to find out who would bully his darling, innocent, sweet baby brother.

They would have to be extremely cruel to have hurt Rickon, for how could anyone look at his sweet face and want to punch it? 

It was probably a Lannister. They were the root of all evil in Robb’s experience.

But which one? It was probably not Cersei, Jaime or Tyrion, for Robb doubted that they would stoop low enough to hurt a child (again); nor was it likely to be Joffrey. Robb knew that Joffrey was terrified of Rickon and the rest of them, especially after Arya had tied him naked to a tree when he gave Sansa a black eye that one time. No, Joffrey was too craven to come anywhere near them now.

That left Myrcella - unlikely for she was away at boarding school in Dorne according to Sansa - or Tommen.

It must have been Tommen. There was no one else who could have possibly hurt Robb’s innocent little angel of a brother. No other Lannisters remained. It had to be the youngest. It had to be the one disguising himself as Rickon’s friend. 

And Robb would not let that stand any longer. 

He set his trap for the Lannister carefully, knowing that Rickon had planned a sleepover with his friends on the weekend, at a time where it was just Robb and Sansa left behind as adult supervision. 

(Mum and Dad were going to visit Uncle Benjen, Arya was going to Shireen’s, Bran Jojen’s; and Jon had a date that he was refusing to tell Robb the name of.) 

He could make his move then, and if he argued his case well enough maybe Sansa would even join in and help him.

He cornered Tommen at the bottom of the stairs, crowding the Lannister against the wall and using his most angry voice to demand answers to his questions. 

Questions that only had Tommen bursting into tears, loud noisy ones that dragged Rickon out of his room to investigate. 

“What are you doing?” Rickon’s voice was utterly horrified and echoed throughout the house, calling Sansa towards them like a beacon. 

Robb leaned away from Tommen slightly so he could smile reassuringly at Rickon, “Just making sure Tommen here won’t hurt you again.”

“Wh- What?” Rickon’s face was filled with disbelief and he kept looking between Robb and Tommen. Finally he tilted his head towards the stairs and yelled up them, “Sansa! Robb’s doing his delusional thing again!”

Well that was just uncalled for, Robb was not delusional at all. He was simply concerned for his baby brother’s well being.

Sansa’s heels clicked down the stairs, and Robb felt his shoulders straighten in response to the sound. 

“What’s wrong sweetling?” Sansa asked softly as she came into view, “What has Robb done this time? Did he let Bran convince him the birds are spying on him again?”

Robb was offended by the example Sansa had chosen, he got drunk one time and let Bran talk he and Theon into a bird related conspiracy and his siblings would never let him live it down! 

“No, he thinks Tommen is bullying me!” Rickon’s voice took on a high pitched quality that it only did around Sansa and Dad, the tone that always got him his way with them for it made him seem years younger.

“Now why would you do that Robb?” Sansa turned to him, one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised, and Robb felt himself shift in place like a naughty child. 

“Rickon has a black eye! Our baby brother is being hurt, and surely, if experience shows us anything, it was that fault of a Lannister!” 

Sansa’s lips tilted downwards, “That is possibly one of the stupidest things you have ever said Robb Stark. Tommen is a sweet lad, he’s the calming influence in Rickon’s little group of hellions. You let him go and apologise right now.”

She sounded so much like their mother that Robb rushed to do as she said, years of habit moving his limbs before his brain had truly caught up. 

Tommen rushed back to the relative safety of Rickon’s room as soon as he was released, leaving Robb, Rickon and Sansa stood alone on the hall.

“If it isn’t Tommen, then who is bullying you Rickon?” Robb asked, in what he hoped was a gently coaxing voice. 

“No one.” Rickon’s voice was sullen and he refused to meet Robb’s eyes. 

“You don’t have to protect them you know? I can help you, you don’t have to suffer in silence Rickon.” 

“Robb, really, just drop it ok?” Rickon burst out, “No one is bullying me, I promise.” It was sad that Rickon was still trying to protect his tormentors, and Robb puffed up with righteous indignation.

“So how did you hurt your eye then?” Sansa cut in, her voice gentle and utterly, infuriatingly calm.

Rickon scuffed his foot against the floor and refused to meet their eyes, “Lyanna bet me that I couldn’t beat myself in a fistfight,” His voice dropped to a mutter that Robb had to strain to hear, “My fist bumped off the mirror and bounced back into my eye.”

Naturally there was only one response to a story like that.

“Which mirror?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
